Un instante, la luz en la oscuridad
by Janemba 988
Summary: Raditz parpadeó. El sabor metálico en su boca se hizo más intenso, pero ya no sentía dolor. Un momento, y la oscuridad lo invadió todo. "¡Raditz!" exclamó esa dulce voz desde la profundidad de las tinieblas: la voz de su madre. Oh, sí, estaba muriendo. Drabble


**Un instante, la luz en la oscuridad**

…

 **Summary:**

Raditz parpadeó. El sabor metálico en su boca se hizo más intenso, pero ya no sentía dolor. Un momento, y la oscuridad lo invadió todo. "¡Raditz!" exclamó esa dulce voz desde la profundidad de las tinieblas: la voz de su madre. Oh, sí, estaba muriendo. Drabble

…

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Dragon Ball**_ **ni sus sagas me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creador, Akira Toriyama.**

 **(…)**

En ese momento, supo que todo era efímero, que incluso la muerte se le era otorgada a seres tan viles como él, mas no como un descanso eterno, no para él. Cruel, esa palabra lo describía totalmente. Cruel, pero no insensible. Haber visto a su hermano le había llenado de alegría, a pesar de que él los había defraudado como guerrero. _O eso había pensado._

Porque Kakarotto tuvo las agallas suficientes como para sacrificarse a sí mismo para proteger lo que quería. Porque él _también_ moriría. Porque lo había derrotado, a él, su hermano mayor, el que antes era el más fuerte de los dos. Porque había sobrevivido. _Porque era su hermano._

El dolor punzante iba disminuyendo, aunque el sabor metálico se hacía más intenso, más espeso.

Parpadeó.

Nada.

Otra vez.

Oscuridad

 _Y, oh, el frío, el maldito frío lo envolvió por completo._

En la penumbra, en la inmensidad de aquel espacio sin fin, una pequeña luz brilló y le guió hasta ella. _"¡Raditz!"_ escuchó en medio del silencio absoluto… _Y se extendió en un eco, como el amo y señor de la nada._

" _¿Madre?"_ pensó, al instante en que extendía la mano ensangrentada para alcanzar el punto luminoso.

Pero las fuerzas le abandonaron y cayó de rodillas, sujetando su abdomen de donde manaba una fuente interminable de líquido rojo, espeso, de desagradable olor… _Oh, su sangre, la vida escapándosele a cada segundo._

Y de la luminosidad emergió una mano, pálida, que se extendió hasta él, obligándole a elevar la vista. Una figura femenina se delineó contra la luz y distinguió en ella a su madre, Gine, que con su armadura saiyajin avanzaba hacia su dirección, tratando de alcanzarle. Mas ante la apariencia celestial de su madre, sintiéndose sucio y profano, Raditz se echó hacia atrás, lastimándose aún más.

No, ella no debía tocarlo. _Él estaba condenado._

Alzó la vista y ella lo miraba con reprobación por tal acción, así que se quedó quieto, esperando a que su madre le alcanzara. Gine se arrodilló junto a él y en su semblante triste se hallaba un tinte de desconcierto. Desvió su mirada del rostro de Raditz y vio la herida. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Lo miró y lo acercó hacia sí con un abrazo, pasando por alto el gemido lastimero que profirió su hijo.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró.

Raditz no supo qué contestar, se limitó a esconder su rostro en el cuello de su madre, apretando los párpados para no ver en lo que se había convertido. Antes no le había importado acabar con cualquiera que se le interpusiera en el camino, ¿por qué ahora se sentía avergonzado?

—No lo sé —susurró él, pero su respuesta resonó en esa inmensidad.

Cuando se sintió seguro de mirar el rostro de la mujer, ya nada dolía. No había sangre en sus manos, ni herida en su vientre. Ya no era el adulto corrompido por años de servicio a un monstruo, sino el niño que había sentido el amor de una madre que para cualquier otro resultaba incomprensible. Entonces, alzó sus pequeños brazos y los envolvió alrededor de sus hombros, sin importarle ya nada.

Gine lo cargó y lo acomodó en su regazo, acariciando su larga cabellera negra, mirándole con ternura. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella había muerto? ¿Cuánto tiempo sin haber sentido la calidez de un abrazo? ¿Cuánto tiempo sin haber sido tratado como una basura? ¿Cuánto había durado ese abrazo? ¿Segundos, minutos, horas?

Ella dejó de abrazarlo y lo apartó un poco, besando su frente. Se despidió. Pero él se sintió mareado, asustado. Sabía que no volvería a verla, que nada volvería a estar bien, mas antes de poder hacer algo, ella desapareció en medio de un destello, dejando por un instante una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Parpadeó.

Nada.

Otra vez.

Oscuridad.

¿Por qué?

Una pregunta a la que nunca le encontraría una respuesta.

 _Oh, sí, estaba muerto._

 _(…)_

 _ **¡Hola! Eh, no sé por qué, pero de repente me llegó esta historia a la mente y bueno, la escribí. Una pequeña excentricidad que me he permitido el día de hoy. Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, y no olviden dejarme su opinión al respecto.**_

 _ **¡Que tengan buen día!**_


End file.
